<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step One: Dancing and a Drunken Kiss by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218506">Step One: Dancing and a Drunken Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrations, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack and Crutchie's engagement party happens so step one of Spot's four step plan begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step One: Dancing and a Drunken Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey tried to stop himself from sighing when he saw how Jack had decorated the bar. Romeo sniggered next to him as he saw that Finch and Elmer had already started having shots.</p>
<p>"Davey, Romeo! You're here." Jack came rushing over to them and pushed two bottles of beer into their hands before rushing off again.</p>
<p>"He is drunk." Davey whispered,"So is Albert. Look he is sprawled over one of the tables." Romeo looked and saw that Albert was in fact, sprawled over one of the tables.</p>
<p>Davey looked around and saw that Spot, Blink and Mush were talking quietly to one another. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what they were talking about.</p>
<p>"Dave, food." Romeo dragged the other boy towards the table where a buffet was laid out. Davey almost forgot the Romeo would eat whenever he could so he said,"Try to leave some for everyone else."</p>
<p>"I will! I am not a pig." Romeo looked offended.</p>
<p>"I was  not saying that, I only said that because I know that you like to eat whenever you can." Davey replied as he tried to not laugh. </p>
<p>Race ran upto them with a a big grin on his face as he exclaimed,"Come on! Buttons and Henry have already got some shots lined up. You two need to catch up to us!"</p>
<p>Romeo followed his brother over to the bar where Buttons and Henry were standing with around twelve shots of vodka on the bar.</p>
<p>"Right, six each then." Henry said excitedly.</p>
<p>Davey and Romeo looked at each other before they started to down them. Buttons looked surprised that it was Davey who finished his drinks first. "Don't look so surprised. I have had to put with Jack at the bar."</p>
<p>"That explains it then."  Buttons turned to the bartender and said,"Fourteen shots this time."</p>
<p>They were placed on the bar in a few minutes later so Romeo started only a few seconds before Davey did. Race laughed,"That's my brother! He finishes his shots in record time!"</p>
<p>"You are only saying that because Spot was able to beat you." Finch said loudly as he and Elmer approached them.</p>
<p>"That is not true! I let him win."</p>
<p>"Sure you did." Elmer laughed as he ordered another beer.</p>
<p>After two hours, Davey and Romeo were sat at one of the tables with Spot and Race. All four of them were drunk and were watching most of their other friends dance. Katherine and Sarah were slow dancing across the floor, Jack and Crutchie were doing the same. Finch was sat on the floor with Albert, both were singing very loudly.</p>
<p>Blink and Mush were at the bar, talking quietly. Spot exclaimed suddenly,"I'm jealous! I don't have a boyfriend!" </p>
<p>"You have me Spotty." Race answered as he leaned onto Spot's shoulder,"I will never leave you!"</p>
<p>"You won't?"</p>
<p>"Definitely not!" </p>
<p>"Yes! I have a boyfriend!"</p>
<p>"They will not remember that tommorow will they?" Romeo asked as he watched Spot and Race celebrating that Spot has got a boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Nope. None of us will." Davey leaned back in his chair and groaned.</p>
<p>"I know!" Romeo turned to Davey excitedly,"Let's dance. Slow like Jack, Crutchie, Sarah and Kath."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's do it." Romeo dragged Davey onto the dance floor and they started to slow dance. Davey laid his hand on Romeo's hip while Romeo's hand went to his shoulder.</p>
<p>Romeo started to whisper the lyrics to the song that they were dancing to, Davey listened to the lyrics before he whispered,"Would you be mine?"</p>
<p>Romeo looked like he couldn't decide whether to kiss Davey or to just answer the question, he finally answered,"I want to be." </p>
<p>"Then can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>"What stops you from doing that?" Romeo smirked.</p>
<p>Davey leaned forward and gently kissed the buy infront of him, he had imagined that kissing Romeo would be brilliant but kissing him in real life was astounding. They had stopped dancing and were stood in a dark corner, so no one could see them.</p>
<p>Romeo broke the kiss and whispered,"I hope we remember this."</p>
<p>"So do I." Davey muttered back as they stood in their own corner, not noticing the other people that were dancing or drinking.</p>
<p>At the table they had just been sitting at Spot raised his glass to Finch and said quietly,"Step one is a success. Now we have to see if they remember kissing. Hopefully they will or this will just become harder." </p>
<p>Finch laughed as he watched Albert sleep on his lap. He replied,"They could just say that they are best friends who kiss. That is what Jack and Crutchie said they were before they started to date properly."</p>
<p>"That is step two."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>